Vocaloid ff: World of Our Own
by Kyte Stringel
Summary: Shion dan Miku adalah saudara tiri. Bagaimana jk mereka terjebak dalam sbh hubungan cinta terlarang? Halangan apa yang akn mereka temui? Bisakah mereka bersatu? KaitoXMiku, GakupoXLuka, LenXRin! Chap.6 UPDATE!
1. World is Mine

**1st World: She said, "World is Mine!"**

"Onii-chaan!"

"Onii-chaaan, cepat bangun! Kalau tidak kau gak dapat sarapan!"

"Ng..."

"Mou! Karena inilah aku gak suka disuruh membangunkanmu!"

"Ohayou, Miku..."

"Ayo, cepat! Bukannya kau punya janji hari ini?"

"Ha?"

"Kau lupa?"

"Ah! Iya, iya, aku ingat..."

"Makanya cepat bangun, papa dan mama sudah menunggu di ruang makan!"

"Aa..."

"Ohayou, Shion."

"Aa, ohayou, Kaa-san..."

"Ayo, cepat duduk dan sarapan!"

"Tou-san, kau tak ada kerjaan hari ini?"

"Hmm? Tidak, sabtu ini aku cuti."

"Oh..."

"Shion, katanya hari ini kau akan menemani Miku belanja lagi?"

"Ah, ya."

"Kau memang kakak yang perhatian, tapi jangan terlalu memanjakan Miku."

"Mama!"

"Hahaha...maaf, maaf. Tapi, Miku juga, kenapa selalu minta ditemani belanja sih. Kan kasihan kakakmu."

"I-itu...!"

"Tak apa, Kaa-san. Aku juga sedang tak ada kerjaan."

"Aku sudah selesai!"

"Onii-chan, ayo cepat! Aku gak mau nunggu bus lama-lama!"

"Iya, iya!"

"Hati-hati ya!"

"Itekimasu, Kaa-san, Tou-san."

"Itekimasu, Mama, Papa."

"Shion, jaga adikmu baik-baik!"

"Hai, Tou-san."

"Ayo, cepat!"

"Iya, iya!"

"Mereka benar-benar akrab ya," samar aku mendengar perkataan ibuku.

Akrab? Seperti itulah mungkin belakangan ini kami terlihat. Padahal sebelumnya kami tak pernah seperti itu.

Aku dan adikku tak sedarah. Ibuku menikah dengan ayahnya setengah tahun yg lalu. Awal pertemuanku dengannya, dia hampir-hampir tak mau bicara bahkan menatap wajahku. Aku berpikir mungkin aku dibencinya.

Tapi, sebulan lalu, aku mendapat pengakuan luar biasa darinya...

"Suki da..."

"Haa?"

"Aku bilang aku suka padamu! Jangan buat aku bicara berulang-ulang!"

"Eh? Apa kau tak salah ngomong? Aku ini-"

"Iya, aku tahu! Tapi apa boleh buat!"

"Aku sudah terlanjur suka padamu!"

Sambil menarik nafas, aku menatapnya dengan pandangan tak percaya. Sempat terlintas di pikiranku kalau dia mungkin mengerjaiku.

"...begini ya. Aku ti-"

"Tidak boleh!"

"Eh?"

"Kau tidak boleh bilang 'tidak'!"

"Haaa?"

"Aku sudah mengumpulkan keberanian seperti ini untuk bilang suka padamu! Jadi kau tak boleh menolak!"

Aku sungguh tak mengerti jalan pikirannya.

"Jadi kau ingin aku berbuat apa?"

"Bertanggungjawab! Jadianlah denganku! Ah, tidak, pokoknya kau harus jadian denganku!"

Aku hanya bisa terbelalak mendengar perkataannya. Aku tak tahu harus menjawab perkataannya.

"Miku, aku-"

"Yosh! Mulai hari ini kita pacaran!"

"Haa?"

"Kau dengar tidak? Aku bilang kita pacaran!"

"Ah! Lalu, aku punya peraturan untukmu selama kita pacaran!"

"Eh?"

"Pertama, perlakukan aku seperti Tuan Putri. Kedua, kau harus memperhatikan apa yang kupakai dari atas sampai bawah, tentu saja termasuk gaya rambutku. Ketiga, kau hanya boleh menjawab perkataanku dengan 3 kata saja. Mengerti?"

Aku ternganga mendengar perkataannya.

"Chotto, kau dengar gak sih!"

Aku memandanginya. "Aa, aku dengar."

"Ka-kalau begitu, sudah ditetapkan! K-kita pacaran..." katanya dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Ah? Dan jangan sampai ini ketahuan papa dan mama, juga teman-teman di sekolah!"

Aku memandangi wajahnya yang memerah seperti sedang demam. Raut wajahnya yang berpura-pura cuek itu, dan perkataannya yang egois, berhasil menerbangkan keraguanku.

"Hmm..."

"A..apa? Kenapa kau senyum-senyum begitu?"

"La-lalu, mana jawabanmu!"

Aku tak bisa menahan diriku untuk tersenyum. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku merasa telah melihat sisi manis dari adikku itu.

Lalu, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menolaknya?

Aku membungkukkan badanku di hadapannya dan berkata, "Hai, Ohimesama!"

Dengan menyimpan sebuah rahasia besar di antara kami, kami pun menjalani hari-hari kami yang baru yang penuh dengan kebohongan yang manis...

**to be continue**


	2. Another World is Mine

**2nd World: I said, "It's not like...World is Mine"**

"Mou! Apa yang kau lakukan? Ayo, cepat!"

"Iya, iya, aku datang."

"Lama sekali! Kau pikir aku ini siapa? Jangan membuatku menunggu!"

"Maaf, Ohimesama."

Hari ini aku dan adikku, yang kini jadi pacarku ini, pergi kencan kali kami kencan, ia selalu saja memintaku membelikannya berbagai macam barang. Mulai dari makanan manis, sampai pakaian.

Kadang aku berpikir, kencan kami ini mungkin semacam ujian darinya untukku.

"Nee, menurutmu hari aku bagaimana?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Aku langsung saja memandanginya dari atas sampai bawah."Hmm...? Kau baru menggunting rambutmu ya?"

"Be-benar, kenapa? Tak cocok?"

"Gak kok. Cocok untukmu."

"So-sou? Ha-hanya itu saja?"

"Hmm...? Ah! Sepatumu juga baru ya? Bagus juga."

"Hmmm...begitu. Terima kasih," katanya dengan cuek seraya menggerak-gerakan tangan kanannya.

Aku tersenyum melihat tingkahnya.

"Miku..."

"A-apa?"

"Pegangan tangan yuk."

"Eh? M-maa, kalau kau bilang begitu, apa boleh buat," katanya seraya mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Aku menahan tawa melihatnya. Aku langsung saja menggenggam tangannya tanpa berlama-lama.

"Jadi, hari ini apa lagi yang kau inginkan?"

"Hmmm?" dia berpikir sebentar.

"Aku mau gaun yang dijual di butik yang kemarin kita lewati."

"Eh?" aku sedikit terkejut. Sejujurnya aku sudah lupa gaun apa yang diinginkannya.

"Ah! Lalu, aku ingin kau menjemputku dengan kuda putih."

"Eh?"

"Apa? Kau mau protes?"

"Tidak..."

"Kalau begitu, mana jawabanmu?"

Aku berpikir sebentar. Mencari-cari akal. Kira-kira apa yang bisa kuberikan untuknya sebagai pengganti kuda putih, yang sudah pasti TIDAK bisa aku berikan.

"Ah!" tiba-tiba aku menemukan sebuah ide.

"Ng? Ada apa?"

"Tuan Putri, aku akan memberikanmu kuda putih, tapi aku tahu betul apa yang bisa menggantikannya."

"Eh?"

"Ayo, cepat!"

"Ah, tunggu!"

Aku lalu menarik tangannya, dan lagsung membawanya ke sebuah taman bermain di dekat situ.

"Eh? Kenapa kita ada di sini?"

"Maa, lihat saja nanti."

"Tu-, apa maksudmu?"

Begitu masuk ke taman bermain, aku membawanya ke sebuah permainan Merry-Go-Round.

"Nah, Tuan Putri, silakan. Kuda putihmu telah menunggu." kataku sambil menunjukkan sebuah kuda putih di permainan itu.

Dia tampak terkejut.

"Maaf, ya. Memang ini bukan kuda putih yang asli, tapi untuk sementara tolong bersabarlah dengan ini, Princess."

"M-maa, apa boleh buat!"

Aku tersenyum dan membantunya naik ke atas kuda putihnya. Lalu, aku sendiri pun naik ke atasnya.

"Eh? Kenapa kau juga naik?"

"Hmm? Aku kan tak bisa meninggalkan Tuan putri sendirian mengendarai kuda putih."

"Ap-? Dasar bodoh!"

Kami berdua pun menikmati permainan berselang 10 menit itu bersama.

Sebenarnya aku sedikit malu memainkan permainan ini, tetapi melihat wajahnya yang tampak begitu senang, aku jadi bisa melupakan perasaan itu.

"Uah! Akhirnya selesai!"

"Nee, selanjutnya kita mau ke mana?"

"Hmm? Ke mana ya?"

"Eh, di sana ada apa?" katanya tiba-tiba sambil menunjukke arah kerumunan orang-orang.

"Ng? Entahlah."

"Ayo, ke sana!" katanya seraya menarik tanganku dan berlari ke arah kerumunan itu.

#Selamat datang para pasangan di acara 'Sekuat Apakah Hubunganmu dengan Pasanganmu'!#

"Apa itu?" tanyanya.

"Sepertinya ada acara khusus untuk para pasangan."

"Aku mau ikut."

"Eh?"

"Kau dengar tidak? Aku mau ikut!"

Aku menghela nafas. "Baik, baik."

Akhirnya aku pun menuruti kemauannya dan mengikuti acara itu.

Setelah sekian lama menunggu, akhirnya giliran kami tiba juga.

"Pasangan berikutnya, Shion-kun dan Miku-chan!" seru pembawa acara begitu kami menaiki panggung.

"Selama siang, kalian berdua."

"Selamat siang," jawabku sedikit malu.

"Nah, langsung saja pertanyaan pertama, sudah berapa lama kalian jadian?"

"Ba-baru sebulan," jawab Miku.

"Eh? Jadi kalian pasangan baru donk!"

"Shion-kun, apa selama sebulan itu ada keluhan pada Miku-chan?"

"Eh?" aku terkejut mendengar petanyaan itu.

Aku melirik Miku. Ia memandangku dengan tatapan mendesak, seolah menyuruhku segera menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Nng? Mungkin tak ada, kecuali kebiasaan buruknya yang suka seenaknya."

"Eh? Miku-chan punya kebiasaan buruk seperti itu?"

"Ke-kebiasaan buruk katamu? Maksudmu sisi manisku!" seru Miku tiba-tiba.

"Wah, tampaknya Miku-chan tidak terima dengan perkataanu, Shion-kun. Bagaimana?"

Aku tersenyum. "Ah, ya. Dia benar. Walaupun dia egois, jusru sifatnya itulah yang membuat dia semakin manis."

Semua penonton langsung bersorak mendengar kata-kataku. Sedangkan Miku tampak terkejut dengan perkataanku itu dan wajahnya langsung memerah.

"Wah, pengakuan yang luar biasa. Jadi, bagi Shion-kun, tak apa walau Miku-chan suka seenaknya?"

"Ya-"

"Tentu saja! Aku ini kan Tuan Putri!" seru Miku.

"Eh? Tuan Putri?"

"Dia benar. Menurutku dia pantas melakukan hal itu, sebab dia adalah Tuan Putriku yang No.1 di dunia."

Lagi-lagi kata-kataku berhasil membuat penonton bersorak.

"Huh! Tentu saja! Kau juga harusnya bersyukur karena aku menyukaimu!"

"Lagipula, siapa juga yang mau dengan Pangeran pemalu dan pendiam sepertimu selain aku!"

"Hai, Ohimesama."

"Wah, pasangan kita ini benar-benar cocok ya."

"Tapi, Shion-kun, apa kau tidak pernah merasa kesal dengan sifat Miku-chan?"

Aku dan Miku terkejut. Pertanyaan ini benar-benar sulit.

Tapi, aku menenangkan diriku dan berkata, "Tidak. Malah justru karena tahu sifatnya itulah, aku tahu kalau dia pantas menjadi pasanganku."

Miku dan si pembawa acara terkejut mendengar kata-kataku.

"Wah, tampaknya Shion-kun sangat menyukai Miku-chan ya?"

Aku terdiam sejenak, lalu tersenyum dan berkata, "Aa, daisuki da..."

Kata-kata terakhirku itu berhasil membuat semua penonton bersorak dan bertepuk tangan.

Dan, tanpa diduga, kami juga berhasil terpilih menjadi pasangan terbaik di acara itu.

"Hhh...acara yg melelahkan," gumamku dalam hati.

Walau akhirnya kami menang, tapi ternyata memang acara itu sedikit memalukan. Aku sendiri tak pernah menyangka akan dapat mengatakan hal seperti itu di depan orang banyak, terutama di depan Miku, yang sebulan lalu masih berstatus sebagai adikku. Alhasil, aku dan Miku pulang bersama tanpa tak saling bicara satu sama lain.

"N-Nee..." tiba-tiba saja Miku memanggilku.

Tapi, karena saat itu, kami sementara akan menyebrang, refleks saja aku langsung merangkul bahu Miku.

"Hati-hati, kau hampir saja tertabrak," kataku sambil memalingkan wajah karena malu.

Aku melirik Miku. Ia tampak terkejut, dan wajahnya berubah menjadi merah padam.

"T-tadi kau mau ngomong apa?" kataku seraya langsung melepaskan tanganku darinya.

"A-aku cuma mau bilang, aku tak mau kau berpikir aku ini anak manja!"

"Eh?"

"A-aku juga, kalau aku mau berusaha, aku pasti akan bisa melakukan apapun!"

Aku terkejut mendengar perkataannya. "Iya, aku tahu kok."

"La-lalu, kau juga!"

"Apa?"

"Ja-jangan terlalu memanjakanku! Se-sekali-sekali kau boleh bersikap tegas. Me-mengerti?"

Aku terbelalak mendengar kata-katanya, namun segera tersenyum dan berkata, "Terserah kau saja, Tuan Putri."

Di perjalanan kami terus tak saling bicara, tetapi tangan kami masih tetap bergandengan.

Namun, saat itu kami masih belum menyadari masalah besar apa yang sebentar lagi akan terjadi pada kami.

**to be continue...**


	3. Kagirohi

**3rd World: The Heat Haze of Heartbreak**

"Tadaima.."

"Tadaima, Mama..."

"Shion, Miku, akhirnya kalian pulang juga..."

"Ng? Ada apa, Kaa-san?"

Ibuku terdiam, membuat aku dan Miku semakin bingung. "Sebaiknya kalian segera ke ruang tengah. Ayah sudah menunggu."

Aku dan Miku saling bertatapan dalam kebingungan.

Akhirnya, kami pun menuruti kata ibu dan pergi ke ruang tengah tempat ayah telah menunggu kami.

"Tou-san, ada apa?"

"Jadi, kalian sudah pulang? Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan pada kalian."

"Ada apa sih, Papa?"

"Coba kalian lihat siaran TV ini!" kata ayah seraya menyalakan record siaran TV.

Aku dan Miku terkejut melihat siaran TV yang diputar ayah, yang ternyata adalah siaran live dari acara yang kami ikuti di taman bermain.

Dan, tentu saja kami berdua terekam di dalamnya. Kami benar-benar tak menyangka kalau acara tadi di siarkan di TV.

"Bisa kalian jelaskan apa maksud dari semua ini?" tanya ayah sambil menunjuk ke televisi.

"I-itu..."

"I-Itu bukan yang seperti papa kira!" seru Miku tiba-tiba.

"Bukan apa maksudmu?"

"A-aku yang memaksa Onii-chan untuk mengikuti acara itu!"

"Kau yang memaksa Shion?"

"I-iya, a-aku ingin sekali-sekali mengikuti acara seperti itu jadi..."

"Oh, begitu. Syukurlah, mama pikir kalian benar-benar pacaran."

"Miku juga, lain kali kau tidak boleh seenaknya begitu!"

Aku dan Miku terdiam saja mendengar perkataan ibu.

"Apa itu benar, Shion?" tanya ayah sambil menatapku dengan serius.

Aku terdiam. Aku melirik Miku. Itu pertama kalinya aku melihat ekspresi Miku yang seolah menahan tangis.

"Shion, ayah bertanya padamu!"

Aku masih tetap terdiam dan berpikir. Apakah aku harus berbohong?

Ya, aku harus berbohong agar masalah ini selesai. Tetapi...

"Itu benar. Memang Miku yang mengajakku untuk mengikuti acara itu."

"Hhh...kalau begitu semua masalah sudah selesai," kata ibu lega.

"Shion cuma berpura-pura jadi pacar Miku agar bisa ikut acara it-"

"Tapi!"

"Eh?"

"Semua yang aku ucapkan di acara itu adalah kebenaran! Tak ada satu pun yang bohong!"

"Shion, apa yang kau bicarakan?" seru ibu terkejut, begitu pula Miku dan ayah yang tak kalah terkejutnya.

"Onii-chan...!"

"Maaf, Miku. Aku tak bisa menyimpan rahasia ini."

"Tapi, untuk hal ini saja, aku tak ingin berbohong. Karena itu sama saja dengan aku menyangkal keberadaanmu."

"Onii-chan..."

"Tou-san, maaf kalau aku mengecewakanmu, tapi...aku benar-benar menyukai Miku, dan aku tak mau menyangkal perasaan itu!"

"Shion, teme...!" tanpa basa-basi ayah langsung melayangkan tinjunya ke wajahku dan membuatku terhempas ke lantai.

"Kyaaa...Onii-chaaann!"

"Shion!"

"Anata, jangan terlalu keras padanya," kata ibu berusaha menenangkan ayah.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tak menghajarnya? Kau dengar apa yang barusan dia katakan?"

"Shion, apa kau sadar kalau Miku itu adikmu? Bisa-bisanya kau berbicara seperti itu!"

"Walau begitu kami tidak sedarah," kataku sambil berusaha berdiri lagi dibantu oleh Miku.

"Kau masih bisa bicara!" ayah segera akan melayangkan tinjunya lagi ke arahku tapi ditahan oleh ibu.

"Sudah cukup, anata! Jangan pukul dia lagi!" seru ibu.

"Shion juga, cepat segera minta maaf pada ayahmu!"

"Aku tak melakukan hal yang salah, jadi untuk apa aku minta maaf?"

"Shion!"

"Kau dengar dia? Aku sudah tak mungkin bisa memaafkan tingkahnya lagi!" seru ayah.

"Tu-tunggu, Papa! Onii-chan tak salah! Aku yang-" aku menahan Miku sebelum ia melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Miku tak bersalah apa-apa! Kalau kau mau menghukum seseorang, hukum saja aku!"

"Onii-chan!"

Ayah terdiam beberapa saat. "Shion, aku memang bukan ayah kandungmu, tapi aku sudah menganggapmu seperti anak sendiri."

"Karena itu, aku akan memberimu sedikit keringanan."

"Eh?" aku terkejut mendengar kata-kata ayah.

"Kau dan Miku masih muda, tak heran kalau kalian melakukan kesalahan seperti ini."

Kesalahan? Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa mengatakan perasaanku dan Miku adalah sebuah kesalahan?

"Kalau kalian berjanji akan mengakhiri hubungan kalian, aku juga akan melupakan kejadian hari ini," lanjutnya.

Aku terdiam sesaat.

"Aku menolak!"

"Nani?"

"Aku sungguh-sungguh menyukai Miku! Dan ini bukan sebuah kesalahan ataupun main-main!"

"Shion, teme! Padahal aku sudah memberimu keringanan!"

Seisi ruangan penuh dengan keheningan.

"Hhh..." suara tarikan nafas ayah memecahkan kehenigan itu.

"Apa boleh buat. AKu sebenarnya tak mau berbuat seperti ini."

"Anata, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya ibu.

"Shion, mulai hari ini aku tak bisa membiarkanmu tinggal di rumah ini lagi!"

"EH?" Miku dan ibu terkejut dengan keputusan ayah.

"Papa, kau tidak boleh-"

"Diam, Miku! Ini keputusan papa!"

"Kau kembalilah ke kamarmu!"

"Tapi-"

"Papa bilang kembali ke kamarmu!"

Miku yang tak bisa melawan ayah dengan berat hati langsung berlari ke kamarnya. Sedangkan ibu hanya terhenyak, terdiam, kehabisan kata-kata.

"Kau sudah mengerti, Shion?"

"Aku mengerti," jawabku pasrah. */

"Tapi, karena kau masih putraku, kau tak perlu cemas soal sekolahmu. Aku akan tetap membiayainya."

"Tetapi, selama di sekolah, kau tak boleh berbicara ataupun mendekati Miku. Aku akan meminta gurumu untuk mengawasi kalian."

"Sekarang segera bereskan barang-barangmu!"

Aku diam saja dan melakukan seperti yang disuruh. Aku sudah memasrahkan semuanya.

Walau harus pergi dari rumah, tak ada satupun yang aku , hatiku yang pertama kalinya terasa bagai tersayat itu membuatku seolah ingin menangis.

Ayah mengantarku sampai ke luar rumah, sedangkan ibu masih menangis di ruang tengah.

Sebelum pergi, aku menatap jendela kamar Miku. Ia berdiri di sana menatap kepergianku tanpa dapat berbuat apa-apa.

Aku pun meninggalkan rumah. Aku berjalan tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Dalam perjalanan, aku mengirim mail pada Miku:

Konna basho ni kage o nokosanaide...

'Jangan menyerah di sini'

Sorekara watashi wa anata to tsugi no aida ni tatte...

'Tak apa, karena kita pasti akan bertemu lagi'

**to be continue...**


	4. Romeo to Cinderella

**4th World: Romeo and Cinderella**

Tak terasa sudah hampir 2 bulan sejak aku diusir dari rumah.

Sejak hari itu aku tak pernah lagi bicara dengan Miku. Walau aku menelepon ataupun meng-emailnya, tak pernah ada jawaban.

Sepertinya ayah menyuruhnya untuk mengganti nomor hp dan e-mailnya.

Keadaan di sekolah yang awalnya gempar karena siaran TV itu pun sekarang sudah mereda karena ayah dan ibu memberitahu bahwa hal itu hanya salah paham.

Walau begitu, aku dan Miku tetap tak dapat bertemu di sekolah. Meski sering bertemu pandang, tapi kami tak saling menegur bagai orang asing.

Aku sendiri tinggal di sebuah apartemen kecil milik temanku selama 2 minggu, sampai aku bertemu dengan seorang agen pencari bakat yang sedang mencari model untuk cover majalah berpikir lagi, aku langsung saja menerima tawaran itu.

Dengan memakai fake name 'KAITO', aku langsung saja menjadi model terkenal dalam waktu singkat, dan sekarang aku tinggal di apartemen yang lumayan besar. Biaya sekolahku pun bisa kubiayai sendiri tanpa bantuan ayah lagi.

"Kyaaa...lihat, lihat! Ini foto terbaru Shion-senpai!"

"Hei, sekarang kita tak boleh memanggilnya Shion-senpai lagi. Tak sopan kan?"

"Iya, benar. Sekarang jadi...KAITO-sama?"

"Oh, itu keren! KAITO-sama!"

Gosip tentang aku yang telah menjadi model terkenal sepertinya telah berhasil menenggelamkan gosip hubunganku dengan Miku dalam waktu singkat.

Walau begitu, aku sendiri merasa masih ada hal yang mengganjal. Bagaimanapun juga aku harus bicara pada Miku.

"Hatsune Shion-senpai?"

"Ya? Kau siapa?"

"Aku teman sekelas Miku, Megurine Luka."

"Ah, Megurine-san. Aku ingat. Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin memberikan ini padamu," katanya seraya menyerahkan secarik kertas padaku.

"Apa ini?"

"Maa, nanti juga kau tahu," katanya kemudian langsung pergi begitu saja.

"Eh, tung-"

Sambil menatap gadis itu pergi menjauh, aku perlahan membukan kertas itu.

Aku langsung terkejut begitu melihat isinya yang ternyata adalah nomor hp dan alamat e-mail Miku yang baru.

Aku yakin pasti Mikulah yang menyuruhnya. Saat itu aku langsung merasa lega, ternyata Miku juga belum melupakan aku. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung saja mengirim mail padanya.

"Aku akan datang malam ini ke rumah. Tunggu aku di jendelamu."

E-mail yang benar-benar ngaco menurutku, tapi...apa boleh buat, aku sudah tak dapat menunggu lagi.

Malamnya aku benar-benar datang ke sana.

Entah apa yang ada dipikiranku saat itu. Datang diam-diam ke rumah orang di tengah malam begini.

Aku melihat jam tanganku. Tepat menunjukkan jam 12 malam. Seisi sudah sepi dan lampu-lampu pun telah dimatikan.

Aku mengecek hp-ku. Ada satu pesan dari Miku: Papa dan mama sudah tidur. Masuklah!

Menarik nafas panjang aku langsung saja memanjati pagar rumah sambil berharap tak ada yg melihat.

Setelah berhasil masuk, aku memanjati pohon di samping jendela kamar Miku.

Tok...tok..

Aku mengetuk jendela kamar Miku.

Tak lama kemudian, Miku membuka jendela kamarnya.

"Selamat malam, Juliet," candaku.

Miku tampak terkejut dengan sapaanku. "Mou! Jangan bercanda!"

"Hahaha...maaf," kataku sambil memanjat masuk ke kamar Miku.

"Dasar bodoh!"

"Ng?"

"Ada apa?"

Aku memandangi Miku dari atas sampai bawah setelah sekian lama aku tak pernah memperhatikannya lagi dari dekat. "Kau rasanya jadi agak sedikit gemuk."

"Ma-mana mungkin!" seru Miku langsung menutupi badannya dengan tangan.

"Ahaha...aku cuma bercanda."

"Mou!"

Aku tersenyum lega. Syukurlah, dia masih tetap Miku yang dulu.

"N-nee, apa ada lagi yang mau kau katakan?"

"Ng? Oh, iya?""Kau kelihatan manis dengan piyama pink itu," kataku. "Tapi, apa tidak terlalu pendek dan tipis?"

"Na-? Aku lebih suka begini! Lebih nyaman dipakai..." katanya sedikit malu.

"Hmm...? Kupikir kau sedang mencoba menggodaku atau apa..."

"Na-? Siapa yang-!"

"Sssst...jangan berisik!"

"Itu salahmu!"

"Iya, iya."

"La-lalu, ada apa kau kemari?"

"Tak ada alasan penting. Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu."

Miku terdiam malu.

"Lalu, aku juga ingin menyerahkan ini," kataku seraya menyerahkan kartu namaku.

"Hu-huh! Mentang-mentang kau sudah jadi model terkenal!" keluh Miku sambil menyambar kartu nama dari tanganku.

"Haha...bukan itu maksudku."

"Aku hanya ingin kau tahu tempat tinggalku sekarang dan cara menghubungiku."

"A-aku juga tahu itu, bodoh!"

Aku tersenyum memandanginya. Ia sama sekali tak berubah.

"Syukurlah, kau baik-baik saja," kataku seraya meletakkan tanganku di kepala Miku.

Miku hanya terdiam.

"Ah, tapi, datang ke sini malam-malam begini untuk menemuimu benar-benar mirip cerita Romeo and Juliet, ya."

"Ja-jangan bodoh!" seru Miku tiba-tiba.

"Eh?"

"Ja-jangan sebut aku Juliet! Panggilan menyedihkan itu tak cocok denganku!"

"Lalu apa?"

"Te...tentu saja Cinderella!"

"Haa?"

"Iya, kan? Aku ini Cinderella, dan kau adalah Romeo yang jatuh cinta padaku!"

"Eh? Romeo dan Cinderella? Cerita macam apa itu?"

"Ja-jangan banyak protes!"

"Iya, iya.""Ah, kalau begitu aku pulang ya."

"Eh? Kau sudah mau pulang?"

"Tentu saja. Bahaya kalau aku lama-lama di sini."

"Ti-tidak boleh!"

"Eh?"

"Pa-paling tidak sampai aku tertidur, te-temani aku."

Aku terkejut mendengar kata-katanya. "Kau tak takut kuserang?"

"Na-?"

"Hahhaha...bercanda, bercanda."

Miku terdiam sesaat. "Sa-saat ini d-dimakan pun aku tak akan takut..."

Aku terbelalak mendengar kata-katanya. Aku refleks saja langsung memukul kepalanya. "Jangan ngaco!"

"Aduh!"

"Hhh...apa boleh buat! Aku akan menemanimu sampai kau tidur."

"Eh?"

"Apa? Kau berubah pikiran?"

"Te-tentu saja tidak!" katanya seraya menaiki tempat tidurnya.

Aku tersenyum lalu mengikutinya naik ke tempat tidur dan berbaring di sebelahnya.

Aku menggenggam tangannya dan memandangi wajahnya yang memerah menahan malu.

"Cepat tidur!"

Ia terkejut. "A-aku tahu!" serunya lalu langsung menutup mata.

Melihat wajahnya yang menahan malu dan mencoba untuk tidur, aku hanya bisa tersenyum sambil berharap aku bisa mengontrol diriku yang sebenarnya tak bisa menahan degupan jantungku yang semakin keras.

Beberapa saat kemudian, saat aku yakin ia benar-benar tertidur pulas, aku pun turun dari tempat tidur dan bersiap untuk pergi dari tempat itu sebelum ketahuan.

"Tunggu..." tiba-tiba saja Miku menahanku.

"Kau belum tidur?" aku terkejut.

"Bawa aku bersamamu..."

Kata-kata Miku membuatku semakin terkejut.

"Bawa aku pergi dari sini. Aku tak peduli walau harus dimarahi..."

"Miku..." mendengar perkataan Miku rasanya aku ingin menggendongnya dan langsung membawanya kabur bersamaku. Tapi, pikiran dan akal sehatku langsung saja menahanku untuk melakukannya.

"Kau tak boleh begitu. Bukan begini caranya..."

Miku tampak sedih mendengar kata-kataku.

Aku tersenyum, mencoba menenangkannya. "Tak apa. Aku tak akan pergi jauh."

"Aku pasti akan dapat menemukanmu suatu saat nanti. Asalkan kau tetap bersabar, dengan bantuan sepatu kaca yang kau tinggalkan, aku pasti akan menemukanmu, Tuan Putri."

Miku terhenyak, namun segera menganggukkan kepalanya.

Aku tersenyum lega. Aku lalu mencium keningnya, dan setelah mengucapkan 'sampai jumpa', aku pun memanjat keluar dari kamarnya lewat jendela.

Saat berhasil keluar dengan lancar, aku menyempatkan diriku untuk menatap jendela kamarnya sekali lagi. Aku teringat saat pertama kali aku meninggalkan rumah. Sama seperti hari itu, dengan perasaan berat, aku pun meninggalkan rumah itu. Namun, aku berusaha menguatkan hatiku.

"Yosh! Petualangan Romeo masih belum berakhir!" gumamku lalu segera berlari pergi dari situ.

**to be continue...**


	5. Prisoner

**5th World: Len The Prisoner...of Love(?)**

Beberapa hari sejak aku menemui Miku malam itu, masih tak banyak hal yg berubah antara kami.

Di sekolah kami belum saling bicara bahkan untuk hanya saling menyapa.

Aku juga masih tetap sibuk dengan pekerjaanku hingga kadang tak sempat untuk menegurnya saat pulang sekolah.

Walau begitu, aku dan Miku masih tetap bisa berhubungan lewat e-mail.

2 hari yang lalu, Miku mengirimkanku e-mail kalau dia sebenarnya telah memberitahu masalah kami berdua pada Megurine dan Kagamine, yang merupakan teman dekatnya. Aku memakluminya. Aku mengerti kalau masalah itu bukan masalah yg bisa ia simpan sendiri. Aku pun memberitahunya kalau aku juga sempat menceritakan hal itu pada temanku di tempat kerja. Dan samapi saat ini kami belum mendapat masalah apapun lagi.

Meski aku harus bisa bertahan dengan menatapnya dari jauh saja, itu sudah cukup sekarang.

"Shi-o-n-kun!" tiba-tiba saja seseorang menyergapku dari belakang.

"Uwaaa!"

"Hayo, sedang apa?"

"Geh! Gakupo!"

"Eh? Iyaada na, Shion-kun. Panggil aku Kamui-sensei! Kita kan masih di sekolah."

"De, apa maumu sekarang, sensei-mata-mata?"

"Hee..? Jangan panggil aku seperti itu dong. Aku kan memata-mataimu dan Miku-chan karena disuruh ayahmu."

"Bukan mauku juga lho!"

"Hhhh...iya, iya."

"Hmm? Ngomong-ngomong kau sedang apa? Sms-an sama Miku-chan ya?"

"Kenapa? Kau mau lapor pada ayahku?"

"Hmmm...tidak kok. Aku kan cuma disuruh untuk mengawasi kalian agar tak saling bicara, bukan untuk agar tak saling sms-an."

Aku sedikit terkejut mendengar jawabannya. "Hee...? Kau pengertian juga ya."

"Tentu saja! Walau guru dan murid, kita kan sudah kenal sejak lama."

Kamui Gakupo, wali kelasku dan guru kesenian di sekolah yang paling terkenal di kalangan anak-anak cewek. Walau dia agak aneh dan narsis, tapi dia sangat perhatian padaku dan Miku yang telah dikenalnya sejak kecil. Dia adalah guru yang ditugaskan oleh ayahku untuk mengawasi kami.

"By the way, Shion-kun..."

"Sensei, sudah kubilang berkali-kali jangan panggil nama kecilku sembarangan!"

"Eh? Seperti biasa kau ini pelit sekali..."

"Terserah aku. Lalu, kau tadi mau bilang apa?"

"Ah, iya. Aku mengerti kalau masalahmu dan Miku-chan itu berat, tapi jangan sampai kau mengira kalau masalah kalian yang paling berat ya!"

"Eh?"

"Ada seseorang yang masalahnya lebih berat dari kalian!"

"Haa? Siapa?"

"Kau kenal Kagamine?"

"Kagamine? Hmm...dia itu kalau tak salah, salah seorang teman Miku. Kagamine Rin-san, kan?"

"Hmm! Memang benar! Kagamine Rin, kelas 2-2. Punya wajah manis dengan rambut pirang dan mata sebiru langit. Ditambah badannya yang kecil, benar-benar tipe Loli! Selain itu, dia juga lincah dan ceria. Walau punya gosip kalau dia sebenarnya bertubuh lemah, tapi sama sekali tak terlihat. Nilai olahraganya selalu sempurna dan nilai pelajaran pun tak kalah! Dengan karakteristiknya itu dia berhasil menjadi salah satu cewek terfavorit di sekolah! Perfect!"

"Iyaa...aku tidak peduli soal itu. Lalu, apa inti dari ceritamu itu?"

"Apa kau tahu kalau dia punya saudara kembar?"

"Eh? Ah, rasanya aku juga pernah dengar soal itu. Tapi, aku tak mengenal kembarannya."

Gakupo lalu mengeluarkan sebuah note kecil dari sakunya. "Kagamine Len, kelas 2-4. Adik kembar laki-laki Kagamine Rin. Tak terlalu pintar dalam pelajaran kecuali dalam pelajaran olahraga, karakteristik biasa-biasa saja. Dia tak terlalu banyak bicara atau lebih tepatnya agak pemalu, tapi kalau sekali berbicara pasti tak akan berhenti. Ada gosip yang mengatakan kalau dia sering dikerjai anak-anak cowok karena tampangnya yang mirip dengan kata lain, dia tak punya apa-apa, membosankan, tak ada yang bisa dibanggakan darinya kecuali tampangnya yang manis."

"Oi!"

"Sekian penjelasanku."

"Kau kejam sekali kalau soal cowok ya."

"Aku kan tak tertarik dengan cowok."

"Maa, terserah kaulah. Lalu, apa masalahnya?"

"Dia punya masalah yang kompleks dalam dirinya!"

"Eh? Apa itu?"

"Incest!"

"Eh? Masa sih?"

"Ya! Dia menyukai kakak kembarnya sendiri!

Aku terkejut mendengar cerita Gakupo. Saking terkejutnya aku sampai tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Aku tak menyangka kalau ada seseorang yang punya masalah lebih besar dariku dan Miku.

"La-lalu, seperti apa anaknya?"

"Kau penasaran? Hmmm...bagaimana ya? Dia itu-"

"HEI KAU!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang dari belakangku.

"Kau memanggilku?" tanyaku.

"Ya! Kau ini Kaito yang jadi pembicaraan itu, kan?"

"Hah? Memang benar, tapi kau ini siapa?"

"Wah! Kau benar-benar berumur panjang Len-kun!" seru Gakupo tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Dia Kagamine Len yang tadi kau bicarakan?"

"Yap!"

Aku benar-benar terkejut. Aku tak menyangka akan bisa bertemu dengannya secepat ini.

"Salam kenal, Kaito. Aku Kagamine Len, kelas 2-4!"

"Aa...salam kenal juga. Tapi, kau tahu kan kalau nama asliku bukan Kaito?"

"Eh? Benarkah? Tapi, anak-anak cewek di kelasmu semua memanggilmu Kaito..."

"Itu benar. Tapi, Kaito itu namaku sebagai model. Nama asliku Hatsune Shion."

"EH? Benarkah?"

"Iya, makanya kau tak perlu memanggilku Kaito segala."

"Hmm...tidak, biar saja!"

"Eh?"

"Karena aku sudah terlanjur memanggilmu begitu, jadi apa boleh buat."

"Atau kau keberatan?"

"Ah...tidak juga sih."

"Jaa, sekali lagi salam kenal Kaito. Eh, karena kau senpai-ku apa kau perlu ku panggil Kaito-senpai?"

"Eh? Iyaa...Kaito sajalah."

"Baiklah, Kaito!"

"Eh, maaf menyela. Tapi, ada perlu apa kau mencari Shion..eh,..."

"Boleh aku memanggilmu Kaito juga? Kan kau melarangku memanggilmu dengan nama kecil."

"Geh! Iya, iya, terserah kau!"

"Jadi, ada perlu apa kau mencari Kaito-kun?"

"Ah, iya! Aku punya pembicaraan penting yang hanya bisa kubicarakan denganmu."

"Eh? Apa?"

"Se-sebenarnya, a-aku...aku...MENYUKAI KAKAK KEMBARKU SENDIRI!"

"Eh? Ah, iya, aku sudah tahu."

"Eh? Kau sudah tahu? Kok bisa? Apa kau bisa meramal?"

"Bu-bukan begitu. Aku baru saja mendengar ceritanya dari Gakupo."

"Eh? Jadi sensei bisa meramal?"

"Bukaann!"

"Ah, sudahlah, lalu kenapa kau memberitahuku hal itu?"

"Ah, benar. Tentu saja karena kita senasib!"

"Haa?"

"Aku sudah tahu kalau kau juga menyukai adikmu sendiri."

"Eh?"

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu!" seru Len tiba-tiba sambil menggenggam tanganmu.

"A-aa...dengan kata lain, kau ini hanya mencari teman sepenanggungan ya?"

"Eh!"

"Benar, kan?"

"GAN...!" tiba-tiba Len terjatuh ke lantai.

"Eh? Ada apa?"

"Kaito-kun, kau ini gak sensitif ya! Padahal dia sudah berusaha supaya maksud aslinya gak ketahuan."

"Setidaknya kau pura-pura saja."

"Eh? Ja-jadi sensei juga sudah tahu?"

"Tentu saja."

"GAN...!"

"Ah, dia tambah putus asa..."

"Hhhh...sudahalah. Tak apa. Aku ini memang hanya seorang tahanan kotor yang malang."

"Eh? Tahanan?" tanyaku bingung.

"Ah, mulai lagi..." kata Gakupo.

"Apanya?"

"Dia punya kebiasaan mengkhayal yang parah kalau sudah terpuruk..."

"Heeee...?"

"Ah, memang benar, akulah tahanan yang diambang eksekusi..." */

"Diambang eksekusi?"

"Ya! Aku ini hina, kotor dan tak berdaya!"

"Iyaa...tak ada yang bilang kau begitu."

"Tapi!"

"Dia gak dengar ya?"

"Suatu hari aku jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis di luar sana! Tapi jarak di antara kami begitu jauh!"

"Hei, Gakupo, apa dia sedang memnbicarakan Rin-chan?"

"Sepertinya begitu."

"Tapi, aku tak menyerah begitu saja. Aku begitu ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya!"

"Eh? Jadi kau ungkapkan juga perasaanmu padanya?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja tak secara langsung!"

"Eh?"

"Setiap hari aku mengirimkannya surat yang kutulis dalam sebuah pesawat kertas, lalu kuterbangakan padanya setiap hari."

"Eh? Setiap hari?"

"Ya, setiap hari! Setiap hari tak henti aku mengirimkannya surat. Berharap dia akan membalas surat itu suatu hari."

"Lalu? Dia membalasnya?"

"Ya! Akhirnya dia membalasnya juga!"

"Di hari penentuan hidup dan matiku hari itu, aku akhirnya menerima surat pertama dan terakhir darinya!"

"Eh? Lalu apa isinya?"

"Aku deg-degan sekali sampai tanganku gemetar."

"Aku membuka surat itu dan membaca kata-kata yang dia tulis..."

"Makanya, apa yang dia tulis?"

"Dia menulis...dia menulis...'MENYEBALKAN! MATI SAJA KAU!' HUWAAAAAA..." serunya.

"Tentu saja! Siapa juga yang gak jengkel dikirimi surat seperti itu tiap hari!"

"Ha-habisnya...aku benar-benar menyukainya..." kata Len sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Hhhh...Len-kun, keberanianmu sudah benar, tapi caramu yang salah," kata Gakupo.

"Yosh, yosh, jangan menangis lagi. Aku mengerti perasaanmu."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Dan sebagai guru yang sangat mencintai muridnya, aku pasti akan membantumu. Iya, kan, Kaito-kun?"

"Haa? Kenapa aku juga?"

"Lho? Kan kau yang pertama kali dimintai tolong olehnya."

"I-iya sih, tapi aku kan-"

"Kau tak mau membantuku...?" kata Len sambil menatapku dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Ukh...Iya, aku mengerti! Aku akan membantu!"

"Te-terima kasih, Kaito! Kau memang sahabat baikku!"

"Sejak kapan aku jadi sahabat baikmu?"

"Maa, maa, kalau begitu sebagai rekan seperjuangan yang bernasib sama, mari kita berjuang bersama!" seru Gakupo.

"Yeah!" seru Len mengikuti semangat Gakupo.

"O-oi, tunggu dulu! Gakupo, memangnya kau punya masalah seperti kami?"

"Eh? Iya juga. Sensei, memangnya kau juga punya cinta yang tersampaikan?"

"Hmm? Kalian pikir aku ini apa, ha? Tentu saja punya!"

"Eh, kau serius!"

"Ya, aku juga sama seperti kalian. Aku juga punya sebuah cinta yang terlarang."

**to be continue...**


	6. GGRKS

**6th World: All Her Answer is "Go Google It, Moron!"**

"Eh? Kau sungguh-sungguh?"

"Tentu saja."

"Bagaimana bisa?" 

"Kau ingin tahu, Kaito-kun?"

"Tentu saja! Kau membuatku penasaran."

"Ceritanya panjang. Saat itu aku baru bekerja sebagai guru setengah tahun dan dia adalah perempuan satu-satunya yg paling membuatku penasaran."

"Aaah, sayangnya takdir membuat kami tak bisa bersatu."

"Kenapa?" tanya Len.

"Aku benar-benar tak menyangka kalau kami adalah guru dan murid..."

"Hah? Jadi cewek yang kau sukai murid sekolah ini?"

"Yah, begitulah."

"Se-sensei, siapa dia?" seru Len.

"Ini rahasia di antara kita saja ya."

"Ya, tentu saja."

"Dia murid kelas 2-2, Megurine Luka."

"HAAAAAHHH?" aku dan Len langsung saja terkejut mendengarnya.

"Maksudmu Megurine-san teman Miku?"

"Yap!"

"Sensei," kata Len seraya menepuk bahu Gakupo.

"Gakupo," kataku mengikuti Len.

"Menyerahlah!" seruku dan Len bersamaan.

"Eeeh? Kenapa?"

"Kau gak ngerti, Gakupo? Megurine-san itu tak sepadan untukmu," jelasku.

"Benar! Luka-chan itu dewasa, cantik, populer, dan lebih lagi dia jenius!" seru Len.

"Kau jelas - jelas bukan levelnya," timpalku.

"Ap-apa - apaan kalian ini? Bukannya mendukung malah menyuruhku menyerah!"

"Aku bilang gini karena tahu sifatmu. Selain dari wajahmu apalagi yang bisa dibanggakan dari maniak terung sepertimu!"

"Kaito-kun, kau kejam sekali! Padahal kau sendiri kan cowok aneh-maniak-es krim!"

"Mending es krim daripada terung, tahu!"

"Eh, kenapa kalian jadi bahas itu sih? Gimana soal Luka-chan?" kata Len melerai.

"A-ah, benar juga."

"Lalu, Gakupo, apa dia sudah tahu perasaanmu?"

"Ng...Sebenarnya,...-su..sudah."

"EEHH! Benarkah?" seruku dan Len.

"B-bagaimana bisa?" tanyaku.

"Hmm...aku cerita sedikit ya." */

"Sebenarnya baru - baru ini aku kerja sambilan di warnet, dan ternyata dia juga kerja sambilan di sana."

"Wah, kebetulan sekali. Lalu?"

"Dia juga yang menjadi asisten yang membantuku sebagai pemula."

"Wah, hebat! Kau beruntung, sensei!" 

"Eh, tapi, kau ini bukannya gaptek ya? Belum lagi kau gak tahu bahasa inggris," timpalku.

"Eh? Yang benar aja, sensei!"

"E...ehhh...ya, begitulah."

"Gila, aku bisa bayangkan Megurine-san pasti pusing banget ngajarin kamu."

"Ah! Ta-tapi, Luka-tan selalu baik padaku kok!"

"Lu-Luka-tan?"

"Ah! Itu nama panggilanku untuknya, hehe..."

"Eh, aku jadi berpikir kalau kau ini beneran 'hentai'..."

"Ah, l-lalu, bagaimana lanjutannya, sensei?"

"O-oh, awalnya tentu saja aku bertanya apa yang harus kulakukan?"  
"Lalu, dia jawab: Aku harus lulus TOEFL dengan nilai 800."

"Haaaah? Apaan tuh? Mana ada yang kayak gitu?" seruku.

"Kau dikerjai tuh."

"Iya, aku tahu. Soalnya habis itu dia bilang kalau dia cuma bercanda," kata Gakupo tersenyum.

"Eehh...Luka-chan, bercandanya gak lucu..."

"La-lalu, akhirnya dia memberitahumu?"

"Ya, dia menyuruhku untuk mencarinya di Google."

"Katanya pemula sepertiku sebaiknya mulai dari situ dulu."

"Hee...kok kayaknya dia ogah-ogahan ya?"

"Terus?"

"Yah, akhirnya aku mulai mengerti. Ternyata teknologi itu hebat ya!"

"Oi, aku gak tanya soal itu. Megurine-san gimana?"

"O-oh, tentu saja aku langsung bicara dengannya."

"Kau langsung menyatakan perasaanmu?" 

"Tidak! Mana bisa aku begitu? Aku chatting dengannya lewat VIP."

"Eh? Yang benar aja," kataku.

"Lalu, apa saja yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Len.

"Awalnya aku mau basa-basi dulu. Tapi, sepertinya dia langsung tahu kalau itu aku."

"Eh? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Entahlah. Dia lalu tanya aku sebenarnya mau bicara apa."

"Lalu, aku langsung tanya pendapatnya tentangku."

"Eh, kau berani banget! Lalu dia jawab apa?"

"Dia bilang..."

"...Mana ku tahu! Cari aja di Google!"

"Uwaaa...kejam banget!"

"Luka-chan orangnya cuek sih."

"T-tapi aku tak menyerah begitu saja!"  
"Aku terus bertanya, 'apa alamat e-mailmu?', 'di mana kau tinggal?', 'Kapan kita bisa bertemu?', 'Tipe cowok kesukaanmu?', 'Apa makanan kesukaanmu?', 'Apa kau punya pacar?', dan lain-lain."

"Oi, kau itu mau PDKT apa mau jadi stalker sih?"

"Terus apa katanya, sensei?"

Dengan muka sedikit pucat dan dengan lesu Gakupo menjawab: "Dia bilang: Cari aja di Google, goblok!"

"Heeee...?"

"Sensei, itu kejam sekali!"

"Benarkan?" tangisnya.

"Bayangkan! Semua pertanyaanku dijawab cuma dengan kata-kata itu!"

"Tapi, sebenarnya Luka-chan tidak sejahat itu lho."

"Iya, aku tahu. Makanya aku tak menyerah."

"Aku menulis blog tentang perasaanku padanya dan mendengarkan semua lagu-lagunya."

"Kau sudah gila ya?"

"Lalu, apa Megurine-san tahu itu?"

"Ya, dia tahu."

"Dan reaksi pertamanya adalah melempariku dengan buku, menghajarku, dan mengusirku dari warnet..."

"Eh? Yang bener?" kataku sedikit ngeri.

"Kau kelewatan sih."

"Ya, karena hal itu juga aku akhirnya langsung saja jujur padanya agar dia tidak salah paham."

"Jadi, kau menyatakan cinta padanya?"

"Ya, begitulah."

"Aku juga mengirim hadiah untuknya."

"Lalu, dia memaafkanmu?"

"J-jangankan memaafkan, dia malah menolakku dan menyuruhku membawa pulang hadiahnya!" seru Gakupo.

"Uwaa...beneran cewek yang sulit..."

"Sudahlah, sensei, aku mengerti perasaanmu," kata Len menghibur.

"Apa tak sebaiknya kau menyerah saja?"

"Menyerah? Tidak! Aku tidak mungkin menyerah!"

"Aku ini Kamui Gakupo, sang samurai! Aku gak mungkin menyerah pada hal seperti ini!"

"Benar juga. Itu kan kelebihanmu," kataku.

"Aku mengerti, Gakupo. Aku akan mendukungmu!"

"Eh? Benarkah, Kaito-kun?"

"Ya. Kau juga kan selama ini telah membantuku dan Miku."

"Te-terima kasih!"

"Aku juga akan membantumu, sensei!"

"Len-kun! Arigatou!"

"OK! Kalau begitu mulai sekarang kita bertiga akan saling mendukung satu sama lain, setuju?"

"Ouuu!"

"Tenang saja, Gakupo. Suatu saat Megurine-san pasti akan menyadari maksud baikmu."

"Ya. Mungkin aku saja yang terlalu banyak bertanya dan tak pernah mendengarkannya."

"Akhirnya aku sedikit mengerti arti kata - kata itu."

"Kata-kata?"

"Ah, bukan apa-apa. Cuma kata-kata dalam bahasa inggris yang aku suka." =)

_Please do not ask me why_

_All of you wants to know me I think…_

**to be continue...**

"


End file.
